Zurandakk
The Zurandakk Order is the group of four Demon-gods lead by the Shadowed King Gurandov. Creation of the Zurandakk. The Zurandakk leads the Abyssal Army is the war against the Nerandus and lead the production of the armies. The Zurandakk lies deep in the central depths of the Zundakk Abyss. Originally Zurandakk was started by Gurandov when he fell from Alnavice. When the Abyssal Armies welcomed Gurandov as their king he created out of his being two demonic companions. He created the Demon-gods Mel'vos and Od'k'mm. Thus the Zurandakk was born. Gurandov declared Od'k'mm his left and Mel'vos his right hand to the throne of Zurandakk. There the three lied inside God'k'mm Citadel commanding the armies of the Abyss into fierce war with the Nerandus. Gurandov Gurandov is the leader of the Zurandakk and the single creator of Mel'vos and Od'k'mm. He is the Demon-god of pure Darkness and commands the entire council. Mel'vos Mel'vos is the Demon-god of Blood and Ruin. His stature his large and is more coporeal than Gurandov's. He is a great fighter and has a heart of dark steel. He remains to date the only member of the Zurandakk that made it fully into Ilanor and brought ruin and terror with him. His reign of ruin lasted a few hundred years before the Milros Elf Queen Eneleyn managed to signal Alnor. Alnor defeated Mel'vos and casted him into oblivion. Od'k'mm Od'k'mm is the current left hand to Gurandov. He is the Demon-god of Torture and Despair. What Od'k'mm does is he doesn't fully put himself into Ilanor or Ceron, but he uses his dark magic to turn the tables of events many a time on these planets to bring more despair to the worlds without actually causing it. Thus remaining invisible to Alnor. Od'k'mm, unlike Mel'vos is more thin than muscular, he is more sadistic and twisted than Mel'vos. He takes pleasure in kills and torture. Reezas Reezas was not an original member of the Zurandakk. Reezas was created long after Zurandakk was created and was created by using the powers of Gurandov, Mel'vos, and Od'k'mm. The three joined their darkness and spawned Reezas by putting a bit of themselves into her being. She now exists in leadership of most of the battles against Nerandus. Reezas is what a worldy being would call mentally insane. She is a bloodlust and takes pleasure in kills, her body is more shadowed than solid and she fights with very long sharp razored arm blades. Reezas is the Demon-god of Blade and Mind. The Abyssal Army The Abyssal Army is produced larger and larger by being spawned from the Zundakk Abyss and amplified spawning by the powers of the Zurandakk. The Abyssal Army constantly marches to war with the Nerandus fighting with beings of terror. Some made of pure shadowed and can only be killed by godly beings, some being solid creatures with grotesque figures and ruthless rage. The Abyssal Army has appeared once on Ilanor during Mel'vos' Reign of Ruin.